Hermione's fall
by GriffindorLizzie
Summary: After the war, everything changes. No longer forced to depend on each other, relationships drift apart... leaving behind a battered and lonely Hermione. When Snape finds her alone one night, will he show her that she belongs - to him? Very smutty towards the end :) Light BDSM Non Canon!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the HP Universe. That is J.K. Rowling's and I am merely borrowing them for my (and hopefully my reader's) pleasure. Have**_

 _ **Hermione's**_ **fall**

 _HPOV_

When Hermione rounded the corner of the corridor that led to the Astronomy Tower, she let out a relieved breath.  
One would think that surviving a war and the countless sneaking around in the years before would have had some effect on her fear of being caught breaking the rules.  
Well, it didn´t.  
Hermione Granger, war heroine, had anxiety issues.  
Great. It wasn't like there weren't other things to worry about, too.  
Everyone else worried about other things.  
Harry and Ron went to Auror training right away, to catch the remaining death eaters and fans of Voldemort.  
She wanted to finish her studies. Obviously, what else would anyone have expected?  
And then she found herself back in this castle…. Her home for six years. And she had to discover that she was completely and utterly alone.  
Her focus had been on the boys her entire time in Hogwarts and by now, most people had their designated groups.  
Ginny would have been her friend, but after Hermione broke up with Ron, no one in the Weasley family talked to her anymore. It was interesting how easily your surrogate family could drop you if you didn't live your life exactly the way they wanted you to.  
It was nearly December now and incredibly cold. When the petite brunette reached the stairs, she cast a warming spell on her coat. If only it was possible, to do the same thing for your insides.  
Have a warming spell for your heart and soul. That would be really nice.  
Still wondering about those possibilities, she climbed the stairs.

She was looking forward to her cigarettes. Muggle cigarettes. Her parents would be so disappointed, if they knew. But they didn't. Another sting shot to her heart.  
Hermione's parents hadn't been anywhere to be found when she went looking for them.  
She had spent the entire summer tracking them, but it seemed like they had left Australia.  
Another gaping hole in her life that reminded her of its emptiness every few minutes.  
The plateau on top of the tower was dark when she pushed open the door.  
Hermione lit the torches with some wandless magic – she had a lot of time to practice spell works and study now that she didn't have anyone – and pulled out her pack.  
Her favorites were the orange American Spirits. They made her feel like part of a very long tradition.  
Also, they were strong enough to calm her nerves, but not too strong, so she thankfully didn't get shaky from them.

Sitting down by a gap in the wall, she scooted up to the metal beam that connected the two sides of the wall. Then, she let her legs slip underneath them and down the side of the tower while her arms went over the beam.  
This was very irrational behavior. Hermione hated heights. They made her heart accelerate and they made her dizzy. But sitting like this, she had complete control over her life.  
She could choose to remain upright and hold on to the cool metal. Or she could slip underneath it and fall to her death. Right next to where Professor Dumbledore had landed…  
A lonely tear escaped her and she shook herself mentally. Then, she lit up her cigarette.  
The first few drags were so very calming.  
Her gaze moved over the castle that lay so still and quiet at night. A few windows were lit – Professor's rooms. Or the Headgirl's and -boy's dorm.  
After all the stress of her previous years, Hermione had declined when she was offered Headgirl.  
Thank god she did, because the mental state she was in was not fit to be handling all that.  
The stars were twinkling brightly. They reminded her of her old Headteacher's blue eyes.  
She kept looking up at them, because it felt like they were telling her: "It's okay. We're still here."

When she was almost done with her cigarette, a chill ran up her spine.  
She dismissed it as coolness or a breeze. But only seconds later, something moved behind her.  
Whirling around, she threw a strong wandless Expelliarmus at the intruder.  
He ditched it with a wave of his hand.  
Her heartbeat accelerated at the sight of him. Stupid schoolgirl's – what? Hormones? Fears?  
She was never quite sure with him.  
He strode towards her slowly. His tall figure looming above her, her looked at her without any emotion visible on his distinct facial features.  
Was she going to get punished? Her heart was pounding now, her eyes flicking to his neck and back up. The black robe covered what she knew to be the evidence of him cheating death.  
And her helping him to do so.  
Professor Snape lived because of her. Of course, he did not know that.  
How would she tell him that she had used such extreme muggle methods to save him? For God's sake, she had _frozen_ him. When he lay there in the Shrieking Shack, she had cast an extreme version of a cooling charm on him to keep his heart from beating, the poison from spreading and more blood from leaking from the gash in his neck.  
Then, after the final battle, she had brought him to St. Mungo's where he had been treated and saved.

She bit her lip while those thoughts were running through her head and looked up at him.  
Suddenly, he moved and sat down next to her.  
"You're about to burn yourself, Miss Granger.", he spoke quietly. Surprised, she looked down and found his statement to be true. She flicked the ash away.  
Then she sat there awkwardly. Was she allowed to smoke now? Should she leave?  
"Please, continue smoking.", he said while glancing at the stars the way she had before.  
When she brought the cigarette back up to her mouth, her hand was shaking.  
This man was a walking mystery.  
"Are you sure that it doesn't bother you, Sir?" Hermione managed to finally say those words with her voice wavering. The tall man shrugged and did not react.  
They kept sitting there in silence and Hermione found it to be oddly comforting.  
After a minute or so, he spoke. "It does not bother me. As a matter of fact, would you care to give me one of those, Miss Granger?"  
Shock coursed through her. Several seconds passed, in which she just kept staring at him.  
His dark eyes conveyed only a little amusement.  
Finally she composed herself and handed him one.  
"Thank you." His silky baritone was smoother than usually.  
He almost seemed… relaxed.

And so this unlikely pair sat on the highest tower of the castle, smoking in silence.  
After a few minutes, Hermione spoke.  
"Aren't you going to punish me for being out after curfew?"  
Professor Snape's eyes snapped back to hers. He hesitated.  
Then he smirked. "Do you feel the need to get punished for this?"  
Hermione was unsure what he had in mind by asking this question, so she did not reply.  
A light breeze moved his hair and brought a rich, musky scent to her. She inhaled deeply.  
He noticed this and swallowed.  
"Tell me, _Miss Granger_." He drawled her name in a way that made shivers run down her spine.  
"Or I might punish you for not answering me."  
That was the moment that Hermione lost her inner balance. Her head was spinning from this surreal situation. But when she looked Professor Snape in the eyes, she could see that he meant it.  
So she hurried to reply.  
"I do… not, Sir."  
His dark eyes never left hers as he took another drag.

"So why do you ask me? Is it not about what you've done?"  
This confused her. "Excuse me? I don't think that I understand, Sir."  
A chuckle rumbled through him. She _felt_ the vibrations of it even in her body.  
"You were out after curfew, although you shouldn't be. Still, you have a good reason for it."  
His broad frame turned towards her.  
"You are repeating your seventh year so you are well of age. As long as you are not putting yourself in danger, damaging school property or having your grades drop, you can do pretty much what you want."  
He snipped his cigarette bud off the tower and turned to watch the little gleaming light fly down towards the ground. When it had disappeared, he returned to gazing at the stars.

Hermione's mind was reeling and she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
She had no idea that the teachers felt this way.  
Then, he spoke up again.  
"Also, you're suffering from anxiety, you have trouble sleeping because of your depression and you don't feel like you belong anywhere, so you roam."  
There was only blinding silence in her ears after he had said those words. The wind whisteled around the Astronomy tower but she didn't hear it.  
All she could hear was the pulse in her ears accelerating and a high pitched noise starting to get louder and louder. _He knew._ She had failed.  
She didn't notice that her hands and feet started to get numb at her accelerating, heaving breaths.  
Or a tingling starting behind her nose that spread throughout her face.  
She didn't notice she was hyperventilating until he touched her.  
Hermione felt tazered when he touched her, his strong, big hands wrapping around her arms and pulling her away from the opening in the wall.  
All she could see was his face which had started spinning.  
And his voice, muffled, coming from very far away.  
"Breathe, Miss Granger. Try breathing with me."  
But she couldn't. The world kept turning, the stars kept blinking as Hermione Granger found she couldn't breathe.  
 _Now they will all know. That I failed. That I'm weak._ Those were the last thoughts in her mind before she blacked out.

 _SPOV_

He had expected an extreme reaction, but he had not been prepared for this. Her petite form starting to go stiff, eyes getting unfocussed as her breaths got more labored.  
As she sucked in way more air than she let out.  
Hyperventilating.  
In his time as a spy, Severus had done his fair share of that, but up to date he hadn't had any idea how painful it was to watch someone experience this.  
He had tried to talk to her but she didn't listen. Then, she started swaying and he knew that he had to get her away from the edge.  
So he got up and wrapped his hands around her arms. Even through her thick woolen coat he could feel how thin she had gotten.  
When he had moved her far enough from the high drop, he held her up and tried to talk to her again.  
One time, Lily had found him heaving like this and she had made him breathe with her until he calmed down.  
Then, she had stroked Severus face as a lonely tear escaped her eyes. And then she left.

Hermione did not react this way, maybe she was too far gone by that moment.  
Her face constricted in pain right before she went limp in his arms. He cursed and gathered her, so he could carry her down into the castle.  
Hermione's unconscious form was way too light as he hurried down the corridors with her in his arms. Worried about running into someone, he took a lot of secret passage ways and was in his office in no time. She hadn't even begun to feel heavy to him.  
As Severus gently laid her on a sofa in his office, she stirred a little bit, but didn't regain consciousness.  
The lioness just melted into the cushions with her pale, small face and her brown locks fanned out around her.  
Now her face was relaxed. That was something he had not seen in years.

She used to be a light, shining so bright at everyone around her, laughing, her curly hair springing to life with every giggle – and then the Dark Lord had taken that from her.  
Dumbledore had taken that from her.  
Potter and Weasel had taken it from her.  
Everyone on the good side had relied on her brains and her courage when instead they should have appreciated her and taken care of the diamond that had been placed among them.  
Instead, they had worn her down.  
Severus sighed, a line of worry etched in his face. Then he lightly stroked her cheek.  
"You're going to be okay, little one."

Then he got up and went to preparing a strong, sweet tea for her.  
When he was done, the fireplace had heated up the entire room and he removed his dark cloak, leaving him in his white button down and black dress pants.  
The tea filled the room with its rich scent and he considered to put a little bourbon in it to help her sleep. But then he shook his head. Not without asking her.  
A light stirring was audible behind him and when he turned around, Hermione's delicate eyelids fluttered open.  
At the way her nose was slightly moving, he thought that the scent of the tea had probably awakened her.  
In a second, he was by her side, helping her to sit up.  
Hermione's face showed wonder at him being with her, at where she was and when she looked him up and down, at his attire.  
When she was securely sitting up and leaning against the cushions, he gave her more space.

"Where am I?" she whispered.  
Severus' gaze softened at the soft tones of her voice.  
"In my office. You have never been here since you aren't a Slytherin."  
Her big brown eyes took in her surroundings and she nodded, accepting that.  
"I prepared a tea for you. Would you like a little bit of Bourbon in it? You need a good rest later."  
Licking her dry lips, she hesitated. Then, she said: "Alcohol isn't really my friend. I get panicked when I drink."  
Hermione's admission surprised him. Severus hadn't expected her to be this open right away.  
His brows furrowed as he took her in. "Well, do you only feel panicked when you get drunk? Or does even the slightest bit make you feel that way?" he quizzed her.  
Focusing her attention back on him after looking around the room intrigued, one corner of her mouth lifted. "Right, it happened when I got drunk. Sorry, I didn't think – I didn't mean to imply that you would get me drunk, Sir."  
The soft chuckle that escaped him did not go unnoticed by her.  
Normally, Severus would not open up like this, but she was safe. She was innocent.

He got up and prepared the tea quickly.  
Not many people knew this about him, but he still liked to prepare things like food by hand. He found it incredibly soothing.  
When he had added about two spoonful's of bourbon to the two cups of tea, he carefully carried them to the small table by the sofa.  
Hermione accepted hers so happily that he wondered when someone had done something for her the last time.  
She lightly started to blow on it to cool it down and he couldn't help but notice the way her lips curled into a little `o´ as she did so.  
Again, they sat in enjoyable silence until the tea was cool enough to drink.  
Hermione took the first sip and immediately, her face lit up.  
"Oh!" she gasped. "This is wonderful! What tea is that?"  
While his groin had tightened a little at her gasp, he focused on her question.  
"It's made of herbs, but it includes magical herbs."  
At her stunned expression, he quickly explained further. "But it doesn't have any magical consequences. It's just very rich and healthy. And it doesn't taste like it's healthy."  
He chuckled at the last words and her lips curled into a smile again.  
She drank more and closed her eyes, enjoying it.

After a few sips, she opened them again.  
"Did you make this?" Her cheeks were gaining color fast as she warmed up.  
"Yes." He simply stated. Hermione sighed again and sound made his heartbeat accelerate.  
"It's incredible." She stated as she got more and more relaxed. Severus could see it in the way she was breathing and slowly letting go of her limbs.  
"Miss Granger…" he began, checking her reaction for clues as to whether she was ready for this or not. Not seeing any tension arise, he continued.  
"You had a severe panic attack before. Have you had those before?"  
Her shoulders tensed up.  
"I'm sorry, Sir, that you had to see that and take care of me. It won't happen again."  
Her words hit him like cold water. She apologized to _him_ for having a breakdown. After her being the one who saved him – yes, of course he knew.  
After he woke up at St. Mungo's, he couldn't believe his fate. Him cheating death again.  
So he asked the healers who brought him there and in what state.  
When they said they didn't remember – after the final battle, St. Mungo's faced problems of being crowded like never before – he decided to run a few tests on him.  
What kind of spells had been cast on himself.  
He had been unconscious for a week and the spells during that time were all healing, diagnostic and cleaning spells. Their signatures were also unfamiliar.  
Then, the very last spell after Voldemort's magic had been a freezing spell. Very simple.  
And the signature felt all too familiar to him.  
It was her. Who else would come up with the brilliant idea to stop the poison from spreading without using magic that directly interacted with the poison?  
He was so very proud of her.  
When he had seen her in the Great Hall, standing next to Potter, he had been shocked.  
She was thin, frail and had a darkness to her that he had never seen on her.

Snapping back to the present, he composed himself. Her saving him was not the point.  
"Miss Granger, please don't apologize. Needing someone to take care of you is not a crime. Asking for help is not blackmail and admitting you _need_ help isn't failure."  
Hermione's brown eyes welled up with tears.  
She started crying.  
"I – I didn't want to let anyone down." Her hands were shaking as she spoke.  
Severus got up and took the mug from her hands. Then, after placing it on the table, he took her hands in his.  
"You didn't let anyone down. Everyone let you down and you were too proud to admit how much it hurt you."  
His knowledge about what had been going on with her did not seem to surprise her.  
Well, she knew he was a Legilimens.  
But had she noticed that he had been watching her? In the Great Hall, sitting by herself, shoulders slumped. In his lessons, excluded by her housemates.  
Hermione was just as lonely as he was.

The Headmaster, Dumbledore, had been his companion. And then he had killed him.  
Severus tensed up at the thought. Then he focused on Hermione again.  
She seemed unbothered by him holding her hands, but her crying subsided.  
One last tear escaped her eyes and he reached up to wipe it away.  
In that moment she looked up.  
His large hand was resting on the side of her face, his thumb grazing over her cheek.  
He saw her swallow, and suddenly, the mood in the room changed.  
There was tension crackling louder than the fire.  
Color rose to her cheeks and Hermione bit her bottom lip.  
Severus eyes wandered down, fixated on her lips and he could feel his gaze becoming hungry.  
This beautiful witch had invaded his dreams for the longest time and he wanted her with every fiber of his body. When he realized he had escaped death again, he decided not to waste another year of his life. And he would take her the second she gave her permission.

HPOV

Professor Snape's hand on her face made shivers run down her neck, going straight to her nipples.  
She was very thankful for the coat, so he didn't see her hardened peaks straining against the material of her thin blouse.  
She swallowed nervously as his thumb grazed over her cheek, lighting flames that licked through the most forbidden places on her body.  
That made her blush and she bit her lip.  
Professor Snape's eyes wandered down to her lips and stayed there. His dark eyes were piercing and she could swear that they changed and got… hungry.  
That look alone made her want to wriggle around to get some relief as heat shot through her core.  
This man had been invading her wet dreams at night for a long time now, making her ashamed and afraid to look into his eyes as he might see what she imagined about him.  
And how she loved those images… Corresponding with the stern authority figure in front of her, he was always very dominant when he visited her mind.  
It wasn't always about sex, sometimes he just told her to do certain things. For example to come to class without panties on. Or to write `I've been a naughty girl´ a thousand times while sitting in front of him in detention.  
His hungry gaze made her want to crawl on his lap and ask him to punish her.

She grew crazy with need and she licked her lip. Hermione saw him swallow as her tongue darted out and wet her lips. Then his eyes flickered back up to hers and she was sure he could see the pleading in her eyes.  
They stayed like that, staring at each other and wetness began to dampen her panties.  
Just when she thought that she couldn't take it anymore, the image of him sliding up her skirt and telling her she had been a bad girl almost exploding in her mind, she felt it.  
Him slipping into her mind.  
And it was better than any dream she had about him. In this moment, Hermione did not care about the shame should he find those pictures repulsive.  
She only felt his hand on her cheek, his presence in her mind and her submission to him as she showed him her fantasy. It was the single most erotic and submissive thing she had ever done.

Then, she simultaneously heard it in her head and heard him speak.  
"So you want me to punish you, little one?"  
She was pulled out of her fantasy again, only to find Severus Snape sitting even closer to her than before. His hand moving though her hair tantalizingly slow, grazing her neck.  
"Say it." He breathed, the words fanning over the skin of her face.  
She closed her eyes as it sunk in. He wanted this, too.  
That realization hit her like a truck and she panted.  
"Please. Yes, please!" The words were out before she could comprehend it but the adrenaline coursing through her body and her thumping heart allowed her, not to care.  
One corner of Severus Snapes' mouth lifted and he moved even closer, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him.  
Her skin covered in goosebumps.  
"What do you want, little one? Say it." He breathed, against her ear this time.  
And she just let go, plummeting down at lightning speed, falling to his grace.  
"I want you to punish me, Sir. I want you to lay me over your lap and spank me, please. Pull up my skirt and slap my ass."  
Just the admission made her constrict in pleasure.  
His hand in her hair grabbed it and he growled. Then, his mouth was on hers.  
He tilted her head up with the firm grip on her hair as his hot mouth claimed hers dominantly.  
He forced her lips apart and plunged his hot tongue inside her, exploring her. Hermione let out a whimper at the pleasure that coursed through her and she pressed herself to him.  
Now, she wanted the coat gone more than anything. To climb on his lap and grind her heat against his hardness.

He broke from the kiss, leaving them both panting for air.  
Then he slowly looked down. "This coat has to go." He growled, starting to unbutton it.  
Every button opened made Hermione pant harder and when it was finally open, he pushed it over her shoulders.  
Then he admired her heaving chest, which was straining against the fabric of her blouse. Since she had not planned on meeting anyone, she had more buttons opened than it was usual.  
He growled appreciatively as he watched the swell of her breasts moving.  
Then he reached out to her neck and slowly let his fingers trail down towards her cleavage. It was as though his fingers were burning on her skin and when they reached the sensitive skin of her breasts, she moaned loudly.

 _SPOV_

She was beautiful. Her flushed face, the way her pink lips parted at the contact of his fingers with her skin… her heaving breasts, the creamy skin there.  
Even her chest was flushed and Severus just had to touch her there. Her skin was so smooth, so hot -  
And then she moaned. It was the single most exquisite sound he had ever heard.  
His groin had tightened to an impossible hardness and saliva pooled in his mouth at seeing her like this. Slowly, he played with her blouse where it just so covered her bra.  
Her nipples were visible against her blouse, so he knew she was wearing a very thin bra… maybe lace.  
He had every intention to find out.  
His large hand slipped to her breast and cupped it. Then he pressed down a little and slid his hand upwards, over her nipple. She gasped and he grinned.  
Then he started to flick his thumb over her nipple and it grew even harder.  
She was moaning and wriggling like the little nymph she was. "Please…" she moaned.  
He made a vow to make her moan that word everyday from now on.  
"Please _what,_ princess?" he drawled lazily as his other hand moved to her unoccupied breast.  
They were beautiful and swollen and the fit in his hands just right. Even though Hermione was skinny, she was very curvy.  
She threw her head back as his hand started teasing her second nipple. The sounds escaping her were divine.  
"Please… aah – please can I take off my blouse?" Her obedience was perfect and his cock strained against the fabric of his pants at her words.  
Severus chuckled. "Yes, you may, little one. And remember…" - he squeezed her nipple hard – "you call me _Sir_."  
Her response was perfect. That wild, curly head of hers snapped forward again, her big brown eyes wide open as she let out a long and throaty sound.  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" Every _Sir_ sounded like a `Fuck me´ from those lips.

Then she started to unbutton her blouse and a creamy white lace bra got visible. He didn't wait until she had shrugged off her blouse, he pulled her towards him and on his lap. Then he buried his head in her breasts, licking, biting and sucking on her flesh.  
He loved the feeling of lace on skin as he ran his tongue over it - and Gods she looked sexy in it. Pushing her chest towards him, her moans and yelps begged him to continue his ministrations.  
Also, her hot center was writhing on his lap and he thought he might go crazy. Severus wanted to take her right there and then, but he had promised her a punishment.  
The dark and beautiful art of BDSM was no stranger to him. Severus had always had a very dominant side and when he discovered that some women loved to be dominated, he had been in heaven.  
No comparison to this one of course. He would go fucking crazy when she laid over his lap, her ass ready for him to do as he pleased.  
So he grabbed her hair again and pulled her away from him.  
Between clenched teeth, he roared at her.  
"Over my lap. Now."  
Hermione responded eagerly, climbing off his lap and then laying over it with her upper body on the couch. Her legs were next to it and it brought her in the perfect position.  
Now it was his turn to groan as her soft abdomen pressed on his cock.  
Her blouse was gone now and she looked perfect, lying there in only her bra and her skirt.

"I will punish you now. This punishment is not for being out after curfew, but for not seeking help when you felt that terrible. I will deliver 20 slaps to your little ass so you don't _dare_ forget that."  
Hermione wriggled and he could _smell_ her now. It was a primal, dominant thing he could do. Severus Snape always smelled when a woman was aroused near him.  
Sometimes it turned him on beyond compare – like now – but sometimes it was also very unfortunate.  
But Hermione's scent washed over him and it was divine.  
Her wriggling got more ferocious, so he slowly started trailing his hand up her beautiful, smooth legs. When he reached the hemline of her skirt, she was panting again. It created a _very_ nice movement against his groin.  
Then, he slowly pulled up that skirt and exposed her upper thighs and finally, her ass.  
It was beautiful and covered in only a white lace thong – matching the bra.  
He growled. Had he known she was walking around in this underneath her little school girl attire, he would have cornered her in some alcove in the hallways months ago.  
Severus stroked her ass, played a little with her thong and she yelped. He slightly pulled it upwards and she let out a keening sound as the thong strained against her clitoris.  
Then, he delivered the first slap.  
He left his hand right there and watched her reaction. She had yelped and then moaned. Then, she pushed her ass back into his hand, silently begging for more.  
"Good girl…" he murmured and delivered the next slap.

 _HPOV_

When he pulled on the thong, she thought that she might explode.  
Pleasure shot through her clit and vagina and she couldn't help but wriggle and press into him, looking for some sort of release.  
Then, all of a sudden, his hand came down on her behind. _Hard.  
_ Hermione yelped in surprise and then found the pain pulling to her core deliciously. She moaned, feeling hyper aware of her sex.  
He delivered all twenty slaps, slowly increasing the force behind them and slowly increasing her arousal. By the time he was done, her panties felt _soaked.  
_ He soothingly rubbed her sore flesh and she pushed against him, trying to convey her need for him silently. "Hmm, are we a little _needy,_ princess?"  
His chuckle made him move against her beautifully and she nodded, whimpering.  
"Yes, Sir."  
Severus laughed again and pulled her back up. "Well, little one, you're not alone with that."  
Hermione blushed as she looked down quickly. His hardness strained against his trousers in a _huge_ bulge and she gasped.

That was all it took for Severus to be pushed over the edge. He grabbed her and pushed her down on the sofa. As he was hovering above her, he waved his hand and her skirt and underwear disappeared magically.  
The feeling of being completely naked underneath him had her writhing and she wrapped her legs around him. Then she noticed that he was still dressed, so she did the same spell on him.  
Severus' length was now straining against her wet warmth and he groaned loudly.  
He dipped down to her chest and started nibbling and licking again. Sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, he made her neck arch and her toes curl.  
She got louder and louder, not caring about the noises she was making anymore.  
As he moved from one breast to the other, lavishing both with the same attention, his hand was trailing down her stomach.  
Hermione felt where it was going so she bucked up her hips.  
Again, he chuckled and blew air on her wet nipple which made it even more sensitive than before.  
Then, his fingers found her wet lips and he dipped in and stroked her clit.  
She saw stars as he was pleasuring her in two places at once and moaned deeply.  
Then he started rubbing and pushing her into a spiral of moaning and yelping.  
Her hips now moved on their own accord, bucking against his hand uncontrollably, her need getting stronger and stronger. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Please, Sir, I need you inside of me!" She basically yelled it and she did not care if anyone heard.  
His response was immediate. He pushed one large, long finger inside her and curled it.  
When he curled the finger, he hit that perfect spot inside of her and Hermione let go.  
She came, screaming and clamping around his finger tightly.  
While she was still reeling and tingling all over, Severus aligned himself.  
Her eyes were closed, so she did not notice.  
Then, he pushed in with one strong snapping of his hips.

Her eyes flew open again, her mouth wide open, making an `O´ shape.  
He did not move, letting her adjust to his size. His cock was rather large and when he had fingered her, he knew that she had not had a man of this size yet.  
So he chose to push in while she was not able to think about that.  
When Hermione had adjusted, she felt connected to him and filled to the limits.  
She loved it. She rocked her hips to signal him that he could move.  
Severus slowly began to ease in and out of her, stretching her wide and making her moan with every single movement. He hit her cervix with the head of his cock every time and it was driving her wild.  
So she began to push back at him greedily, wanting him as deep inside of her as possible.  
She wanted him to take her, fuck her, own her.  
He noticed this and steadied himself on his arms next to her. Then he began to rock into her much harder. His heavy balls started to slap her ass every time and she felt it building deep inside of her.  
He was pushing all of her buttons again as he took her, pushing into her as deep as he could.  
He started panting because of the way her walls were clamping down on him and he knew she was close again. Now every stroke was sweet torture, both of them tensing up and building more and more – "Come for me, princess, come all over my cock, little one –"  
And they both barreled over the edge. She came, screaming out his name and holding on to his muscular body as deep as she could. He buried himself balls deep in her, bit down on her neck and spurted his hot seed deep inside of her.  
They stayed like this, wrapped around and in each other.  
When their labored breaths had calmed down again, Severus got up. Hermione winced at the loss of him between her legs, but he picked her up and carried her over to a wooden door at the back of his office.  
It opened as its magic recognized him and he walked through with his little one cradled in his arms.  
They were in his quarters and he headed straight to the big, luscious bed.  
Waving his hand, the blanket opened up for him to lay Hermione down on the soft mattress.  
After covering her and making sure she was all tucked in, he walked around to the other side and climbed in. Then, he pulled the little witch with the unruly hair into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. And there, in his strong arms and with his warmth enveloping her, Hermione could finally doze off to a deep, happy sleep.


End file.
